Onesan panggil aku Angga
by Daimaki
Summary: Nesia kini mengajak teman-temannya untuk mengujunginya, namun ternyata adiknya sendiri datang secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya baik dan memburuk saat Angga dan Nesia bertengkar apa jadinya pertengkaran mereka? RnR please.. genre3 : humor karena ada yang nyempil


One-san panggil aku Angga

Al-chan: Ah kayaknya nanti aku cuma bisa update hari Sabtu karena bakalan les untuk masuk Binus TangSel itu padahal bahasa inggris masih ancur (banget) makanya jarang pake bahasa rumahnya si Arthur walaupun gak sesusah bahasa si Yao (aku belajar waktu kelas 4) ataupun Kiku (ngeliat orang belajar) dan tentu si Korsel (liat sinetron) dan Korut yang mirip cacing kepanasan. Maaf aku emang gak bisa bahasa seperti itu hahaha~~

Mello: Ah gimana caranya bisa keterima tapi?

Al-chan: Gak tau nilai bahasa inggrisku lebih tinggi daripada mat padahal gue udah gencar belajar mat daripada bahasa inggrisnya.

Mello: Ah udah kita mulai bikin aja yoook!

Al-chan: Yap...

disclainer: Himaruya sempai mana Indonesia di animenya aku tunggu ya!

Warning: brother complex, sister complex, straight pairing, sedikit yaoi dan yang lain masih sama aja kok

~just enjoy it~

* * *

><p>From: Indonesia<p>

To: Spain, Portugis, Netherland, England, and Japan

Which honored the nation who received this letter, we invite you all to enjoy the natural atmosphere of Indonesia.

We hope you can take the time to enjoy the panorama that is in this country.

We hope you enjoy it

Nesia

* * *

><p>Hari ini para nation kita mendapat ajakan secara langsung oleh Indonesia tentu dengan surat yang sedikit agak resmi dan berbahasa inggris. Tentu negara yang bukan dari Inggris merasa iri karena tidak menggunakan bahasa negaranya saja. Mereka juga takjub ternyata Indonesia (Nesia) bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik padahal kalau kita lihat di belakang diakan pake google translater.<p>

Tepatnya hari Minggu 12 Juni 2011 tepatnya jam 10.00 para nation yang berada di surat itu baru saja tiba di Bandara Soekarno Hatta, mereka sudah terbiasa di hari Jakarta yang penat. Mereka sedang menunggu Nesia yang sudah terbiasa dengan kata telat, oleh karena itu tentu mereka sudah biasa bahkan membawa barang untuk menunggu Nesia.

"Hah~~ hah~~ hah~~, maaf aku telat tadi aku harus mencari tempat parkir. Biasa penuh parkirnya," kata Nesia berlasan padahal jelas sepi-sepi saja tuh tempat parkirnya.

"Tak apa Nesia kami sudah tahu bahwa kau akan telat," kata Antonio sibuk memakan tomatnya.

"Nesia aku rindu padamu! Menunggu selama apapun asal melihatmu cukup deh," kata si Willem menyerahkan tulip berwarna pink pada Nesia.

"Pergi kau dasar mesum!" kata Nesia melempar Willem langsung ke rumahnya Panji.

"Ah Nesia sudah lama kita tak bertemu," kata Kiku membungkukan badannya.

"Nesia kau aku akan mengadakan adu sihir yang menang boleh menyuruh yang kalah," kata Arthur menunjuk Nesia sedangkan yang lain hanya bengong saja.

"Boleh Arthur aku terima tantanganmu hohoho," kata Nesia mendekatkan diri ke arah Arthur.

"Ah Nesia apakabar hehehe lama tak jumpa," kata Luis tersenyum manis.

"Ya apakabar Nesia," kata Kiku kaku-kaku.

"Ah iya Luis and Kiku. Selamat datang di Indonesia, aku tahu ini sudah sekian kali anda sekalian datang ke sini namun kali ini aku ingin anda mengunjungi rumahku saja," kata Nesia kembali membungkukan badannya.

"Nah sekarang mari kita istirahat dulu di rumahku," kata Nesia membawa mereka ke mobil sewaan dan mengendarainya langsung menuju ke rumahnya. Untung saja hari ini jalanan ramai merayap alias tidak macet sama sekali dan langsung sampai ke rumah Nesia yang berada di jantung kota Jakarta.

Di rumah itu, terlihat sekali hewan peliharaan Nesia berkeliaran yang membuat mereka agak ngeri apalagi saat bertemu macan tutul asli Indonesianya. Mereka hanya menatapi hewan yang makin lama makin aneh saja.

"Ah ayo masuk, ada beberapa hewanku sepertinya tertarik pada kalian. Termasuk orang utan itu," kata Nesia menujuk orang utan yang terpikat pada Arthur dan Antonio.

Namun sebelum mereka masuk ada pengirim paket dengan sebuah paket besar di dalamnya. Tentu Indonesia mengira itu adalah komputer pesananya yang tak kunjung datang, jadi ia asal saja tandatangan. Ternyata isinya Willem yang dikembalikan Panji dengan paket ukuran besar (mirip Feliciano di anime).

"Hai Willem kau terlambat loh," kata Indonesia lalu meyeretnya sedangkan yang lain jalan langsung menuju ke rumah. Sepertinya Nesia sudah habis kesabarannya sekarang.

"Nah silahkan taruh barang kalian di ruang sebelah. Ehm ruangan dengan warna kuning, hijau, ungu, dan merah saja, jangan biru muda itu ruangan khusus saudaraku," kata Nesia yang membuat para tamu Nesia hanya angguk-angguk kepala memasukkan barang-barangnya di kamar dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Boleh saya tahu siapa saudaramu Nesia," kata Kiku memulai percakapan.

"Ah dia tuh semarga kok sama aku, dan sebetulnya aku bukan nation negara ini. aku cuma numpang tinggal hehehehe~~," kata Nesia senyam-senyum sedangkan nation lain hanya bisa mengangakan mulut kecuali yang menjaga tingkah laku.

"Jadi sebetulnya kau siapa?" tanya Arthur dengan muka ala serius.

"Ah kau bukannya nation yang aku akui deh. Siapa ya aku lupa...," kata Willem menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku Indonesia Serikat," kata nesia dengan mudah dan tepat serta mengingatkan dengan negara lain yang pake akhiran Serikat.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah surat langsung ke Nesia dan kata tukang pos hampir di buang karena tak ada pengirimnya karena sok misterius.

"Kau dapat surat kaleng Nes," kata Spain melihat surat itu saat tahu tak ada pengirimnya.

"Tapi itu kan bukan surat yang ada di dalam kaleng," kata Nesia sama persis denganku yang belum tau surat kaleng.

"Itu cuma isyarat doang kok Nesia. Ayo baca suratnya," kata Luis siap mendengar suratnya.

* * *

><p>To: Nesia<p>

From: Angga ingat bukan Rangga

One-san hari ini aku akan pulang, karena tugasku sudah selesai

Jangan lupa masak One-san aku sekarang lapar sekali

Bereskan kamarku juga

Nanti kita tidur bareng lagi ya

PS: Baca surat ini sambil dibalik maka aku sudah ada di situ~~

Salam sayang

Angga

* * *

><p>Karena penasarn beneran saja si Nesia membalikkan surat, sedangkan saat itu Arthur sedang mengambil sesuatu dibalik pintu yang tidak dikunci alias pintu depan. Dan benar saja ada seorang pria berkulit kuning langsat, berambut hitam ikal, beralis lumayan tebal, mata berwarna abu-abu, dan memakai baju kasual membuka pintu yang dibelakangnya harusnya ada Arthur, mungkin dia sudah menyek di belakang pintu tersebut.<p>

"One-san aku datang," kata pria itu menghampiri Nesia dkk yang cuma melongo melihat keadaan Arthur yang sudah gepeng dan melirik pria tersebut.

"Mmmm, itu dibelakang pintu ada orang kau harus minta maaf," kata Nesia menunjuk Arthur yang terlihat bonyok hanya merasa itu adalah sampah.

"Maaf Arthur-san sudah lama tak bertemu malah melukai anda," kata Angga mengobati luka-luka si Arthur.

"Siapa dia?" tanya si Antonio, Luis, Kiku, dan Willem menunjuk Angga yang mengobati Arthur.

"Dia Rangga adikku yang merupakan nation negara ini. Dulu orang mengganti dengannya, tapi dia imut ya~~," kata Nesia bersparkle eyes.

"One-san panggil aku Angga ingat itu!" kata Angga memberi death glare yang cukup membuat orang merinding ke arah kakanya sendiri. Tapi tak ada efek.

"Nesia maaf aku tidak sopan, sepertinya Angga lebih mirip Arthur daripada Nesia. Lihat Alisnya lebih tebal daripada punyamu loh," kata Antonio melihat Angga dan Arthur bersamaan.

"Ah masa Rangga mirip sama Arthur. Oh ya diakan ada saat penjajahan Arthur," kata Nesia senyam-senyum. Namun yang terjadi si Angga menggebrak meja dan terlihat marah pada kakanya sendiri, lalu pura-pura tersenyum.

"One-san namaku Angga bukan Rangga," kata Angga setelah itu kembali mengobati Arthur.

"Ah kita makan saja dulu," kata Antonio yang sudah kelaparan padahal dari tadi makan tomat.

"Ayo kita persiapkan Rangga kau ikut juga Kiku dan Antonio. Arthur jangan sentuh apapun!" kata Nesia ke dapur bersama 3 orang lain.

"One-san namaku Angga bukan Rangga," kata Angga lagi sambil membantu masak.

"Itukan nama pemberian Willem padamu loh~~," kata Nesia hampir marah pada adiknya sendiri melempar pisaunya hampir di dekat adiknya sendiri.

"One-san selalu saja membela Willem! Kenapa One-san tak pernah sekali saja membelaku padahal Arthur saja sering membelaku," kata Angga sedikit menjerit.

"Mentang-mentang selalu dibela menjadi nation lalu adiknya sendiri tak dipedulikan, aku benci One-san," kata Angga langsung kembali ke kamar. Sedangkan Nesia hanya termenung mendengar perkataan adiknya sendiri. Dia syok mendengar perkataan adiknya sendiri, bahkan Willem yang biasa dapat menghibur Nesia kini tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Nesia, seharusnya kau tidak memaksanya," kata Antonio memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Bukannya ia selalu menolak nama Rangga namun tak kau hiraukan," kata Luis mengingatkan Nesia ke masa lampau.

'One-san jangan panggil namaku Rangga,' kata Rangga dulu yang diingat Nesia.

'One-san namaku Angga ingat itu!' kata Rangga dulu lagi ia sama sekali tak berpikir kalau Angga akan semarah ini karena ia selalu memanggilnya Rangga.

"Nesia, sekarang bukan saatnya menyesali diri. Kau harus memperpaikinya," kata Kiku menatap Nesia yang sudah berlinang air mata.

* * *

><p>Sementara di ruangan Angga, ia hanya termenung mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada kakanya sendiri. Yap ia menyesal telah memarahi kakanya sendiri, bukan karena dia yang salah. Tetapi memarahi yang tua bukanlah hal yang baik bagi kebiasaan timur. Saat termenung si Arthur datang dan duduk di sampingnya.<p>

"Ang, akhirnya kau memberitahukan pada kakamu itu," kata Arthur sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Arthur aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Kadang aku tak bisa menahan emosi ini didalam diriku," kata Angga langsung saja menidurkan diri di kasurnya.

"Ah Arthur ternyata lebih peduli pada Angga dan meninggalkan Nesia di luar," kata Antonio tiba-tiba langsung meloncat ke atas badannya Angga.

"Nyeeeek, elu berat amat Antonio. Gue gak tau kok si Romano anteng-anteng aja," sebelum Antonio bangun si Arthur ikut-ikutan," Woi kalian berdua tuh berat jangan timpa badanku."

"Ah Angga dulu waktu kecil kau suka deh tidur di atas badanku ini. Kok sekarang gak mau," kata si Arthur bicara di atas badannya Antonio.

"Sekarang kau yang menimpa badanku tahu!" kata Angga udah ngos-ngosan di bawah 2 badan yang tak berdaya.

"Kau turun dulu Arthur badanmu berat sekali," kata Antonio menyuruh Arthur untuk tidak diatas badannya sendiri.

"Ah yang penting beratku lebih ringan daripada si Alfred itu gendut banget," kata Arthur sekarang berdiri dan duduk kembali diikuti Antonio yang duduk di sebelah Arthur sedangkan si Angga cuma baringan lelah terkena timpaan lebih dari 120 kg kalau gak salah.

"Yang pasti aku lebih kurus dari kalian berdua. Coba kalau gak percaya gendong aku Antonio," kata Angga langsung digendong Antonio.

"Wah~~, lebih ringan daripada Romano hehehe," kata Antonio langsung ngebut meninggalkan Arthur di kamar Angga membeku melihat mereka seperti kaka dan adik yang akur.

"Dasar Angga ataupun Antonio kelakuannya sama saja," kata arthur keluar dari kamar melihat duo aneh itu sedang bermain dengan ceria.

* * *

><p>Di tempat Nesia terlihat juga dia hanya termenung dengan Willem dan Kiku yang menemaninya dalam waktu sedih, biasanya ia selalu memanggil Gilbert untuk menenangkan hatinya.<p>

"Nesia aku punya usul, coba kau panggil Angga sesuai keiinginanya," kata Kiku memberi usulan.

"Apakah tidak terlalu terlambat. Dulu juga Gilbert selalu memberi usulan seperti itu namun sulit," kata Nesia meminum kembali teh yang ia siapkan sendiri.

"Apapun tidak ada yang terlambat bila kau mencoba Nesia," kata Kiku menggengam tangan Nesia.

"Benarkah itu? Baik aku akan mencoba," kata Nesia dengan tekad setinggi langit.

Saat itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang berambut putih, bermata merah, dan memakai baju kasual, ah panggil saja dia Gilbert dia datang dan menghampiri Nesia yang sedang murung.

"Nesia benarkan yang sudah kukatakan coba kau belajar mengucapkan nama adikmu," kata Gilbert menggenggam tangan Nesia.

"Rrrr-Angga. Ah aku selalu menambahkan huruf R," kata Nesia tak percaya diri.

"Ayo Nesia kau harus berusaha aku tahu harusnya kita sudah tak eksis lagi. Tapi kau seorang nation bukan?" kata Gilbert menatap tajam Nesia yang sedang berusaha.

"Aaaaangga, Angga, Angga, Angga," kata Nesia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kata tersebut.

"Nah coba kau bicara, panggil aku Angga dulu dan mulai bicara mengerti," kata Willem mulai berbicara.

"One-san ayo makan sudah malam," kata Willem meniru Angga yang selalu memanggil Nesia dengan One-san.

"Ah Rangga sebentar lagi asik main netbook," kata Nesia langsung membenturkan kepala ke tembok.

Coba kalau dia adalah aku," kata Arthur tiba-tiba muncul," kan aku mirip dia," kata Arthur duduk di depan Nesia.

"One-san ayo kita bermain," kata Arthur sangat mirip dengan Angga.

"Angga tunggu dulu kaka mau belajar dulu," kata Nesia dan semua yang ada di situ senang sekali. Mereka menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Angga sedang bercengkrama dengan Antonio seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Namun hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Nesia dia hanya bersembunyi dan blusing sendiri.

"Cek,cek,cek, brother complexmu belum berubah ya~~," kata si Luis tiba-tiba di belakang Nesia.

"Karena dulu waktu kecil aku berharap bisa menikah dengan Angga. Kan dia tuh terkenal loh di sekolahnya," kata Nesia blusing sendiri.

Tanpa ada tawaran tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek berambut kuning panjang, dengan baju biru keputihan yang cantik dan mukanya yang biasa yah panggil saja ia Belarus. Ia datang untuk menemui siapa dan untuk apa? Yang sering baca fanficku pasti tahu...

Ah lanjut lagi abis panjang banget makanya aku chapterin dan ini yang paling panjang hehehe~~ aku potong di sini pusing ngelajutinnya.

Mello: Hah 2000++ kata ah sudah kami hanya minta reviewnya~~

Al-chan: Yap always enjoy my fanfiction~~


End file.
